El parto
by hikari-loka
Summary: Entre todos los casos que había tenido, sin duda este era el mas extraño, ni millones de años de experiencia le hubieran servido en esta situación, bueno que mas podía esperar, después de todo, ver a un hombre embarazado no se veía todos los días


(N/A): holas, jeje, hoy les traigo algo nuevo, un pequeño fic USAXUK, siii lo se es raro de mi XD, fue un fic reto que me pusieron entre que esperaba uno de una amiga, digamos que ella me dijo que mientras esperara escribiera algo y puff me dio una palabra y asi surgio esta cosa XD (aun le debo otro de otra palabra XD), pero bueno, a leer -inserte musica caballeresca ¿? o de musica de esa cuando los chicos esos de no se q juntaban sus anillos y se convertían en animales XD ¿?-

* * *

La sala de parto estaba llena de sonido estridentes, las enfermeras iban de aquí para trayendo cosas y materiales para ayudar en el momento

-jaja tranquilo iggy todo va a salir bien, tu Hero ya esta aquí-dijo el americano mientras entraba azotando las puertas de la sala y se colocaba junto a su esposo

-pinche b-bastardo porque no llegabas, tremendo idiota-pronuncio en ingles entrecortadamente, debido a que su trabajo de parto aun no terminaba

-eh ¿porque te molestas?, también viajar de Washington hasta aquí es difícil- dijo Alfred asiéndose el ofendido, pero una mano lo jalo de la camiseta de su cuello

-mira pequeño estúpido, crees que eso es difícil, difícil es que te este saliendo un pinche ser vivo por el cu...

Pero sus palabras no pudieron ser completadas por que las contracciones aumentaron, el inglés se volvió a colocar bien en su cama y siguió con el trabajo de parto, pujando, para que su hijo saliera

-Inglaterra ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo el americano preocupado, mientras agarraba la mano de su pareja

-¿tu qué crees bastardo?

El inglés siguió pujando más fuerte, tratando que este sufrimiento terminara, los dolores iban aumentando, por lo que busco un apoyo en la mano del norte americano.

-ay! Inglaterra eso duele- dijo Alfred sintiendo que su mano ya casi se rompía debido a la presión que el ingles estaba ejerciendo sobre ella

-cállate que esto duele más!

Las contracciones aumentaron y el dolor se duplico, el ingles aumento el puje, la sala se lleno por unos momento de silencio, hasta que un pequeño llanto se oyó.

-es un niño-dijo el doctor mientras le entregaba el bebe a las enfermeras para que lo limpiaran

El americano impresionado inmediatamente se fue detrás de ellas, ansioso de ver a su primer hijo, apenas terminaron en limpiarlo lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se volvió a su lugar junto al ingles.

-es...hermoso

El pequeño bebe estaba en vuelto en pañales mirando con una inmensa curiosidad a americano, el otro acerco un su rostro a pequeño y este lo palmeo por unos segundos hasta que...

-auch eso duele, suelta suelta suelta

El pequeño bebe había agarrado el rulo de su padre, jalándolo fuertemente y riéndose de su malestar, cuando por fin el americano logro zafarse se lo paso inmediatamente a Inglaterra y se sobo su rulito.

-auu eso dolió mucho

-ha! ese es mi hijo -dijo el ingles feliz mientras le daba un pequeño besito al bebe en la mejilla

-también es mío-dijo el americano mientras hacía pucherito

-si si como digas, pero de todos modos se parece más a mi mira nada mas sus ojos

Y efectivamente, el pequeño bebe tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, que reflejaban una gran inocencia

-solo espero q no saque tus cejas

-que dijiste bastardo-dijo enojado el ingles mientras le daba un zape al americano el cual se volvió a quejar de inmediato- ya veras, este pequeño va a ser todo un caballero, no como su padre, además va a ser un especialista en magia

-oh no-dijo Alfred mientras se dejaba de sobar donde le había dado el ingles- el va ser un héroe y va a salvar el mundo y hacer tratos con los marcianos

-no va a ser un caballero

-un héroe

-caballero

-héroe

-caballero

-héroe

Y así siguieron discutiendo los padres mientras el pequeño se reía y daba pequeños aplausos, los doctores solo miraron de manera sospechosa a la pareja.

-¿no crees que son una pareja medio rara?-susurro el doctor a una de las enfermeras

-no, ¿enserio?-murmuro con sarcasmo y algo de enojo-no lo había notado, sobre todo por el hecho de ambos son hombres y que acaban de tener un hijo

El doctor decidió callarse por unos momentos y se quedo viendo a la pareja discutiendo.

-¿crees que está bien dejarles el bebe?

La doctora solo suspiro y le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse

-yo que sé, son los padres, estaría mal quitárselo, además no es el peor caso que hemos tenido, o es que no recuerdas aquella pareja de hombres que vino con sus 23 hijos porque uno se había roto la pierna

El doctor sintió un escalofrió por su espalda y prefirió no decir nada y solo asentir, ambos salieron de la sala dejando a la peculiar pareja con su discusión

-va a ser un día de trabajo largo -dijo el doctor mientras daba un suspiro

-2 semanas después-

Las puertas de la sala de parto se abrieron estrepitosamente para dejar pasar una camilla con varias personas alrededor de ella, la bocina del hospital sonó dando un comunicado

-doctor Martinez se le solicita en la sala de partos

-okei a trabajar- dijo el doctor mientras se dirigía a la sala de partos donde se encontraba su paciente, hay lo recibió una enfermera que le dio el informe de lo que pasaba

-señor al parecer tenemos un parto de gemelos, al señor ya se le rompió la placenta y tiene contracciones fuertes

-okei señorita gracias por...espera dijo hombre!

-si, un hombre italia,23 años de edad, su esposo ya está en la sala

El doctor voltio la cabeza hacia su paciente aun dudoso de los datos y efectivamente, hay se encontraba un hombre de cabellos castaños lloriqueando, mientras un hombre fornido y rubio le sostenía la mano tratando de calmarlo, el doctor solo se voltio la mirada a la enfermera y se puso sus guantes

-"dios, ¿porque las parejas no son como antes?"

* * *

(N/A): si, lo se toda una locura u.u, digamos que fue omento de ocio XD, espero q les haya gustado, perdon si quedo medio feito T^T, grazie por leer, bye.


End file.
